He Likes Me, He Likes Me Not
by dreamofforever
Summary: When Maya & Campbell are paired together as partners they must spend the majority of time together. Will this time together make them open up to each other & allow the other to know how they really feel? Or will they hold back & never know what may happen? Maya/Campbell POV
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! I am completely in love with these too! A lot of people would say it's kind of cliche with the whole band-geekish girl & the star of the hockey team, but I think they look adorable together! So don't hate. I started writing this right before tonights episode, my way of gearing up for their date :) Anyways, this is basically about Campbell & Maya, who both have feelings for one another. The other, of course, does not know this. When they are paired together as french partners they must spend time together to work on their project, but within this time they get to know each other & start to like one another even more. However, there are always twists & turns. So, stay tuned & I hope you like it! Sorry for the awkwardly long A/N ;)**

* * *

Campbell's Point of View

"Hi, I'm Campbell, your name is Maya, right? It's good to meet you."

See? It's not that hard, Campbell, just go up to her today and talk. It's not like your asking her to marry you.

"Hi, I'm Campbell, you must be Maya."

I've stood in front of the bathroom mirror for at least 20 minutes now. It's not like talking to Maya in person is hard, it's just easier over the computer. Every time I saw her my heart jumped a few steps. The way she moved her blonde hair over her shoulder and focused so hard on her work. You sound like a stalker, Cam. Get over yourself. She is not into big-headed hockey players like you.

I sighed and washed my hands. I had spent almost all lunch in here. As I left the washroom I pulled out my phone to see if she had texted me. As I pulled out my phone I dropped a piece of paper with my timetable on it. When I bent down to pick it up I heard a door open on my left.

It all happened so fast.

Maya's Point of View

"He's so cute!" Tori squealed. "If I wasn't dating Zig I'd go for Campbell."

"Yeah, but he doesn't even know me." I sighed. "We have two classes together and every time I'm about to talk to him, he either walks away or I choke."

Tori gave me a sad look. She hugged me tightly. "Don't worry Maya, I wont tell anyone you're crushing on the hottest guy in our grade." Tori said loudly. I started to hush her, but she only started to laugh. "Don't worry Maya, no one is even in here."

Just then, we heard a toilet flush. We both looked at each other. I could feel me face going pale. I grabbed Tori's arm and pulled her out of the washroom. As I pulled open the door I let go of her and turn to start yelling, but by then I was already falling.

I hit the ground, hard. I hit my head off the ground and could feel the impact all through my body. I stayed down for a minute, trying to reconfigure what had happened.

"Maya!" Someone called. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Don't move!"

I squeezed my eyes shut and then slowly opened them. There was a shadow leaning over me. I put my hand to the back of my head.

"Is she okay?" Another voice said.

"I think so." They replied. "Maya? Maya are you okay?"

I groaned as I felt the bump already starting to rise on my head. I could feel a huge headache starting already.

"My head hurts." I whimpered.

"Yeah," A deep voice said. "You fell pretty hard." I started to sit up, using my elbows. I felt someones hand go around my waist. "Let me help you."

Slowly I was brought to my feet. I rubbed my head.

"Thanks for helping me," I said, turning towards a dark-haired boy. "_Campbell_." I whispered in disbelief.

My heart was beating at one hundred thousand times per second. His dark eyes stared back at me. Nothing else was around. Nothing else mattered. I couldn't feel the painful headache, my stomach growling, my hands, my feet. Nothing. All I felt was the butterflies in my stomach and the tingling feeling I got where his hand was still lingering.

Campbell's Point of View

"_Campbell_." She whispered.

I could hear her voice ringing in the back of my head. Right when we made eye contact, my heart stopped. My hand was stinging where I touched the small of her back. I started to pull it away, but stopped. My hand was just hovering. She stared back at me with such surprise. She looked more surprised than when I realized it was her who had tumbled over me.

"I-I'm so sorry." I scrambled to say. Maya didn't say anything. She was still holding her head, which reminded me of what had just happened. "Do you need ice?" I gulped.

"What?" Maya asked, her face turning from shock to confusion.

"Your head." I said quickly, pulling my hand away. "Ice for your head."

Maya shook her head softly then laughed softly. She stared at the ground, avoiding eye contact. I couldn't look away from her though. A piece of her hair was caught on her glasses. Swiftly, I move it behind her ear. Maya shot her head up, staring at me.

"Uh," She said shaky. "I-"

"Maya!" Tori said, suddenly beside her. "We have to go. Now."

"I'm so sorry." I quickly said.

Maya just nodded as Tori pulled her away from me. They started walking down the hallway, Maya turned to look back at me. Twice. My heart sank to the ground. That was not the impression I needed to give. A stumbling idiot who trips the girl he likes. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked to my locker as the bell went.

Maya's Point of View

"He totally likes you!" Squealed Tori. "He had his hand around you helping you he was stuttering, not as bad as you, you can thank me later for pulling you away before saying something stupid."

I wasn't paying attention to her though as we stopped at her locker.

Campbell stared right into my eyes. Oh God. His big brown perfect eyes. His strong-arm pulling me to my feet. Yet all I did was stand there like an idiot. He must have thought I was mentally challenged or something.

The bell rang and snapped me back into reality.

The hallway was empty now and Tori wasn't there. Was that the second bell? I started to run to my class, Ms. Loche was going to kill me.

When I walked into class everyone was talking loudly. Everyone but one, Campbell. He sat in the back corner and usually kept to himself. Since he was on the hockey team, I knew as much that he had moved from far away and was probably finding it hard to make friends. High school was like that. Campbell looked up as I walked into the class. He gave me a weak smile. I went to smile back, but I ran into something. Or someone. Ms. Loche.

"Maya, take your seat please." She said sternly. I went to sit next to Tristan as Ms. started to quiet the class down. Tristan turned to me and starting talking about his night. Something about the play he was in.

"Earth to Maya." Tristan whispered, waving his hand in front of my face. "Anyone home?"

I snapped out of it and turned to him. Ms. Loche was explaining an assignment we were starting today. She glared at me and Tristan. He instantly stopped talking and turned to the front of the class.

"You will be in groups of 2 and 3." The class started whispering, trying to get their group together. "You will not get to choose your group." Ms. Loche interrupted. "They will be assigned by me."

The class broke out in an awe. Ms Loche walked to her desk and started to name the groups off a sheet of paper. I put my hands on my head. It was start to hurt again.

"Alright, get in your groups and read page 40 in your textbooks for the procedures."

I remained at my desk as everyone got up and started walking to their groups. They began moving desks and scratching chairs along the floor. It didn't help my headache.

"Is your head still hurting?" A tall figure said, standing in front of me.

I looked up and saw Campbell Sanders standing in front of me.

"I'm going to be honest. I'm not very good at french, so I really hope you are." Campbell shrugged apologetically. "Ready, partner?"

* * *

**So please lemme know what you think & if I should continue! :) Thanks so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to give a HUGE thanks to everyone who has followed, reviewed, etc. It means so much to me to know that everyone is enjoying it so far! :) Was anyone else just dying a little bit inside on Friday's episode?! Whew. It was absolutally amazing 3 ahaha, anyways, I'm sorry I've not been able to post since but here is chapter two and I hope everyone likes it! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Campbell's Point of View

Just ask her. All you have to do is stop being so shy and dumb and ask her. She's either going to say yes or no and neither of them are really that bad. What if she has plans already though? Plans with another guy! Oh God Cam, now you're just psyching yourself out.

I glanced at the clock. We only had five minutes left. Maya and I had spent most of the class just reading over what we were suppose to do and trying to figure out which great successor we were going to write a biography about.

I watched Maya as she quickly read over all the names again. Her head bent down, elbows on the table with her hands folded. There was a strand of hair slowly moving to fall in front of her face. I could see her eyes scanning the sheet. Her eyes were beautiful. Cam, if you keep watching her she's going to think you're some rapist. Get a grip!

"So, what do you think?" Maya asked, her eyes peering at me.

"About what?" I asked. Really Cam, are you that stupid?

"I said, why don't we meet up at The Dot or something this weekend and we can work on it more." She asked quietly.

Me and Maya at The Dot. It would give me more of a chance to really get to know her. All I knew was that she was in a band and that she wrote some of the songs. I wish I could hear some of them, I'm sure she's amazing.

"Unless you're busy with hockey or something." Maya added.

"No, no I'm not." I said. "What about Saturday at noon?" Maya smiled and nodded.

"It's a date." She closed the textbook and starting packing up her books. We only had a few more minutes left of class. "So, what are you're plans for tonight?"

Okay Cam, this is your chance. Ask her to come. Just ask. Maybe she's not busy and that's why she is asking. Maybe she wants to hangout with you just as bad. Okay on the count of three.

One.

Two.

Three.

Maya's Point of View

"It's a date." I said.

A _date_? Did I really just say that? Oh my God I'm such an idiot. Why am I acting so weird? Oh well, he didn't seem to notice too much. I sighed and tried to think of something to get his mind off of my last comment.

"So, what are you're plans for tonight?" I asked.

Campbell sat there for a minute as if debating something. Maybe I should invite him tonight. Maybe he doesn't have plans tonight. Plus it would save me from having to be the third wheel with Zig and Tori. Alright. Just ask him.

One.

Two.

Three.

"I-"

"Would-"

I could feel my breath catching in my throat. Should have counted to five. Remember that for next time. Ugh, I'm so retarded.

"You go first." Cam said.

"No, it's fine, you go." Cam nodded, he was staring at his books on the desk.

"Would you maybe wanna-"

"Maya!" We both looked over to the door of the class. Tori was standing there with her bag over her shoulder, smiling. "I'll meet you at your locker! Hurry though, I want a good seat!"

I nodded and looked back to Campbell. His face was going red. His big brown eyes looked up to meet mine. He smiled softly and stood up.

"I should probably go meet the team." He said as the bell rang. "I'll text you later about tomorrow?"

"Sure." I nodded.

Cam waved bye and started walking out of the classroom. I sat back in my desk and sighed.

So close. I was so close.

As I picked up all my books, I realized one of them weren't mine. It was a novel. I opened the cover and saw writing on the inside.

_For Cam, I'll miss you everyday you're gone, be safe! Love you always, xoxo._

I started to flip through the pages. It was ... poetry? I wasn't usually the type of person who could understand poetry. That was a fourth language altogether to me. Campbell reads poetry? That was something I would never have assumed. I thought all the hockey guys devoted themselves to one thing, or that's what all the other guys did anyways.

I closed it and put it in my bag, Cam would probably want it back. I figured I could give it to him tomorrow.

That was, of course, if I could get through tonight. Third-wheeling at it's best.

Campbell's Point of View

When I got to my locker the rest of the team was already there. They were placing bets on who was going to win the basketball game tonight.

"Degrassi has Drew! Easy $5 there."

"Are you stupid? Drew is out until his head gets better, dumbass."

"I want my money back then, Degrassi wont win without him."

"Too late, it's in the envelope."

"We still have Dave and K.C. though!"

They were all fighting about it. I wasn't really a huge fan of basketball, but Dallas had convinced me this was supposed to be a fun night out with the guys. The victory party was suppose to be good too. I was thinking about just leaving halfway through though, say I had to go do something.

I put my books in my locker and threw my bag in. I put my jacket on, feeling cold. All you have to do is stay for the first half, Cam. After that, just leave. Go to the washroom at halftime and then just get my bag and leave. I'll say there was an emergency. It could work.

I felt my phone go off in my bag. When I got it I saw I had a text message. It was from Maya. My body started to get jumpy. I could feel myself smiling like a fool. I opened it.

"What's this? Camboy smiling at his phone?" Dallas said, coming up behind him and grabbing it from my hands. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"No one!" I said, too quickly. Dallas raised his eyebrow as the rest of the guys turned to me. "Can I please just have it back?"

"Well, what did ... _Maya_ say?" Dallas scanned over it. "_Cam u forgot you're Rilke book in class, I'll bring it tomorrow!_"

All the guys started to 'ouu' and started to laugh all asking who Maya was.

"Woah, it's not Maya _Matlin_, is it?" Luke asked.

Dallas shrugged and tossed my phone back to me. Luke looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"What's wrong with Maya?" I asked.

"Well her sister is crazy." Mark said.

"She busted up Drew's girlfriends car!"

"I heard she got out of rehab not long ago."

"Drew and her did it at that party last month!"

I ignored them as I read over Maya's message. I looked in my bag for my book. It wasn't there. I quickly texted her back saying thank you. Dallas took my phone and read what I had replied.

"Cam, do you really think you should be getting involved with some obsessed girl?" He asked.

I took my phone back and shoved it in my jacket pocket. "Maya isn't like Katie."

Dallas shrugged and we all headed to the gym. All the guys were talking about Katie and Maya. They kept saying how she was probably planning a way to kill Drew in his sleep. I tried to block them out as much as I could. I didn't need to hear anything else they had to say about Maya.

Maya's Point of View

_Thanks so much thatd be awesome! :)_

I smiled as I read Campbell's message. I heard Tori and Zig coming up the hallway so I closed my locker and put my phone in my pocket.

"Are you ready for the crazy party tonight?" Tori asked.

"It's suppose to be fun!" Zig encouraged. "Booze and dancing all night."

"I thought we were going to the game?" I asked.

"Yeah we are," Tori said. "The party is for after it. Everyone goes to them."

I hesitated as I thought about alcohol and a bunch of drunk high school kids cheering over a victory of a game I didn't even understand.

"No, Maya." Tori said, shaking my shoulders. "You are coming to this party! Don't be such a downer on a Friday night. I heard some of the hockey boys are going, maybe Jersey Boy will be there?"

"I don't think so." I said. "I think he had other plans tonight, he never mentioned the game."

"Oh well," Tori said, grabbed Zig's hand and pulling me down the hallway. "It's still going to be fun."

By the time we got to the gym, most of the bleachers were already filled up. We went over to the far side of the gym and pushed our way up to the top. Everyone began to cheer as the team came out and started to practice and warm up.

As the game started the Westside Jets took the lead. The clocked ticked and ticked and finally Degrassi stole the ball and got a basket. The stands went crazy. Everyone standing up and blowing horns, it was amazing that this many people were so supportive over this sport.

When half time finally came I got to my feet.

"Where are you going?" Tori asked.

"I just need to use the washroom."

Tori nodded as I climbed my way down the bleachers. I made it to the gym doors and looked back up to Tori and Zig, they were making out. I guess I could walk slowly and maybe make it back in time to not watch them sucking each other's face off.

I pushed open the door and left all the screaming people.

Campbell's Point of View

"They're going to win!" Screamed the guys.

They jumped up as we scored another basket. I watched the crowd sit back in their seats. Dallas punched me in the arm.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. "Is it you're time of the month or something?"

I gave him a dirty look and shook my head. The buzzer for half time went off. Most of the people stayed in their seats as the Degrassi Cheerleaders came onto the court. I looked from the corner of my eye and saw someone standing by the gym doors, looking up to the bleachers. I looked over and saw Maya leaving the gym.

I got to my feet and started climbing my way down.

"Where are you going?" Called Dallas. "Change you're tampon?"

I ignored him as I made my way to the gym doors. Pushing my way through I looked down the hall for Maya. I caught her long hair just turning the corner. I made my way swiftly towards her, trying not to run.

As I turned the corner I saw her walk into the girls' washroom. I stopped quickly and stood by the water fountain. What are you even doing, Cam? Waiting for her to come out of the washroom so you can trip her again? Or are you going to just be creepy and watch as she walks by.

I waited for about two minutes as I saw the washroom door swinging opened. I quickly bent down by the water fountain, pretending like I was getting a drink this whole time. I heard the door close as I saw Maya standing by me.

"Cam?" She asked. I stood up straight and saw her smiling at me. "Are you here for the game?"

"Uh, yeah." I said. "The team sorta dragged me along."

Maya just smiled and switched her weight between her feet. She had her arms crossed over her chest. I could see the goosebumps on her forearms.

"Are you cold?" I asked. Maya shrugged.

"The gym is a little chilly."

I nodded and started to take off my jacket. I handed it to her. Maya just stared at me.

"Take it." I pressed.

"But, wont you get cold?" She asked.

I shook my head and opened it. Maya put her arms through the holes as I pulled it over her shoulders. I stepped back and started smiling.

"What?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"It looks better on you than me."

Maya started to blush as she pulled up the sleeves. She crossed her arms once again and stared at the ground. I bit my lip as I heard the buzzer inside the gym go off. Half time was over.

"So," Maya said, finally looking back to my eyes. "Are you going to that big party after?"

I had heard Dallas and some of the other guys talking about it. They said how wild and crazy it could get. Luke was mentioning how he'd hooked up with a girl who was in her first year of college. She was the sister of the guy whose house it was at. It surprised me how all these guys would just 'hook up' with girls they didn't even know.

"Uhm," I said. "I think so, I don't really know anyone whose going other than the team."

"I know what you mean." She said understanding. "I only know Tori and Zig and they will more than likely be making out the whole time. I mean it's not like I don't want to go, it's just ..."

"You don't want to be standing alone all night." I finished.

She nodded. "Exactly."

I scratched the back of my neck. "Would you want to go ... If say we went ... Or I went I guess."

"Are you asking me to go?" Maya questioned.

"No. I'm ... I'm just saying that if you did go ... maybe we could ... talk ... at the party." I could feel my face going beat red. I was a stumbling idiot. Why didn't I just ask her to go to the party with me? She said so herself she'd go if she knew someone. Ugh, you're so stupid Campbell.

"We could just, hangout you mean?" She asked. I nodded quickly. "That sounds better than going home and studying." She laughed.

"Do you wanna head back to the gym?" I asked. She nodded slowly and we started walking.

"Where are you sitting?" I asked as we opened the gym doors. Maya looked up to the bleachers on the right side of the gym.

"I'm up there," She said, pointing. "With Tori and Zig."

I looked up and saw the two kissing. I looked back to Maya who was looking back at me.

"Do you want to come save me?" She laughed. I looked up to see my team cheering on the basketball players. Maya looked over too. "Oh, unless you want to go sit over with them, it's fine, they're like your brothers."

She stood in front of me, staring at the ground. I shook my head and stepped closer to her. I fixed the sleeve on my jacket which had rolled down.

"I'd rather sit with you, if that's okay." I said. Maya looked up and smiled.

We walked over to where Tori and Zig were and climbed up to them. They both watched me as Maya and I took a seat. Zig nodded and Tori switched glances between me and Maya. Her shock twisted into a grin as we took the empty seats beside them.

Maya's Point of View

"I'd rather sit with you if that's okay." Campbell said, smiling softly to me.

I nodded as we made our way over to the bleacher. We started to climb up to Tori and Zig. Campbell touched the small of my back, helping to guide me up.

I looked over to Tori who was watching us with wide eyes. Zig nodded quickly and looked back to the game. Tori began to smile as we went to sit next to her. She pinched my leg when I sat down.

"Ouch!" I said, staring at her wicked smile. She turned away as Cam looked over at me.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded quickly and smiled.

"Yeah, I just ... yeah." I looked back over to the game and pinched Tori's leg. She jumped a little and stiffened a giggle.

Degrassi had a huge lead at this point. The score was 28-42. I could feel Campbell's leg touching mine. The heat radiating from him to me was making me melt. I could even catch the faint smell of him from his jacket. It wasn't the smell of cologne it was more of a mix between Gain fabric softener and _Cam_. Campbell just had his own scent, which sent me to cloud nine.

The ref blew his whistle and the players lined up on either side of the basket. There was one player who had the ball and was about to shoot. As the ball flew through the air, it went _swoosh_ in the basket.

I leaned over to Campbell, who was silent by my side as everyone else jumped to their feet.

"I'm going to be honest." I said into his ear over the screaming. "I don't have a clue what's happening."

Cam looked over to me and we both started to laugh. He leaned down so his lips were just on my ear. "Me neither." He whispered.

We both began to laugh as the crowd settled back down.

I could feel the tingle from where his lips had just been. The softness of his voice ringing through my head. Why was everything about him making me feel _different_? I had never felt these feelings before, it was all new.

Campbell was all new.

* * *

**So, what did everyone think? :) Just for future chapters, Campbell's character isn't following the show as much as you may think. Things are going to be a little different, but as long as they're together, who even cares ;) I'll try my hardest to have the next chapter up this week. Please send in your reviews, I get all warm when I read them! You guys are amazing, thanks again! :)33**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So this chapter is a little shorter, but I can promise you that the ending will make up for it! I didn't read it over as well as I should have, so I'm sorry for any errors. Did anyone watch tonights episode? I was crying because I missed it! I didn't clue in that the time had changed for it, so I only caught the end when Campbell was crying! My heart sunk :'( I swear though, if he starts cutting himself, I will write a letter to the producers. Campbell is too important to be cutting himself :) Anyways, here's chapter three, I hope to have the next one up by Friday, I have school all week so it might be a little hard. Enjoy!**

* * *

Campbell's Point of View

Where was she? She wouldn't just ditch, would she? No, Maya wasn't like that. She was sweet and nice and cute and amazing. Why is it every time I talk about Maya I sound like a stalker? What's wrong with you Cam?

"I thought you would have ditched!" Dallas said, putting his arm around my shoulder. "When you left and never came back until the end of the game, we all thought you were just being a loner."

"No, man." I said, sipping on my red cup. I didn't even know what was in it honestly. Luke had pushed it into my hand.

When the game ended Maya and I decided we'd meet up here, at the party. They offered to drive me, but I figured they might not even have enough room. They were getting a drive from one of the basketball players Zig was friends with.

I had been here for almost 20 minutes now. Everyone was already half drunk. I wasn't even sure whose house we were in to be honest. All I knew was it was one of the basketball players. I guess their parents were out for the night, I couldn't see anyone's parents allowing this many people drinking and tearing the place apart.

I walked away from Dallas and the others. I walked into the kitchen and saw a group of people around the table. Beer pong.

After making my way through the hall I found Maya.

She was still wearing my hockey jacket and had her arms crossed over her chest. She seemed to be looking around the room for someone. When our eyes met, I knew it was me. Her face broke into a smile as she walked towards me.

"Fancy meeting you here." She said, trying to say it loud enough over the music.

"I could say the same." I said. She pointed to her ears and shook her head. I looked around and pointed upstairs.

Maya nodded and turned to walk up the stairs. I followed her, putting my drink on a table.

We tried a couple bedrooms, very cautious opening the door. The bathroom door swung open. Maya stopped and faced me. We both laughed as we walked in, making sure to turn on the fan.

"Some party, huh?" She smiled as I closed the door.

"It's pretty wild." I laughed.

The bathroom wasn't the biggest. A standard 3 piece. Maya jumped up to sit on the counter, her feet dangling. I leaned against the door, she was only inches away from me.

"So?" She asked, looking up at me.

I was clearly not too good at being alone with a girl. I have had girlfriends before, but they weren't the kind filled with 'passionate love'. I didn't believe in falling in love in high school. Just that you can love at this age? It didn't exist. You could have a crush on someone, but it didn't mean you loved them.

"So?" I finally managed. "Do you know who you wanna do our project on?"

Maya started to laugh softly. Her hands gripping the end of the counter. She looked up at me and stiffened another laugh.

"What?" I asked, standing straight.

"You're actually asking about our project?" She laughed. "I've hoped to forget about school for at least tonight."

Shit.

"Yeah, that's true." I said, staring at the ground. I looked back up to Maya and saw her smiling at me.

Maya's Point of View

Cam looked so embarrassed. His face was slowly going red. "Yeah, that's true." He said, looking at the ground.

I watched as his dark eyelashes fluttered. I could feel butterflies in my stomach as he looked back into my eyes. Every instinct in me was screaming to kiss him. His soft lips pushing against mine, his hands tangling in my hair, ugh.

Maya stop it! He probably doesn't even like you in that way. All he is probably thinking about his how awkward you're making it. Enough is enough. You're going to ruin everything.

Maybe we should just go back out to the party. At least that way you wouldn't do something stupid.

There was a loud _smash_ coming from downstairs, followed by a bunch of people yelling and rushing down the stairs.

Campbell and I both looked at each other. I jumped onto my feet as Campbell turned to open the door. He turned the handle and pushed on it. Nothing happened. He tried again. And again. And again.

"Its not-" He squirmed. "Opening!"

"Let me try." I insisted, pushing around him.

I could feel him right behind me, watching as I tried pulling the door open. I had the handle turned in my hand as I felt my sweaty palm slipping. I was thrown backwards. I could feel Campbell's hands on my hips as we both fell back, loosing our footing.

I heard a harsh _crack_ when we hit the floor.

I was laying in between Campbell's legs as I heard him grunting. I turned in his lap and saw him holding the back of his head.

"Oh my God!" I said, putting my hands on his. "Cam, I'm so sorry!"

His eyes slowly opened. Our faces were inches from each other. I could feel a small bump on his head forming already.

"It's fine, Maya." He chuckled, wincing at my touch. "I guess that's what I get from tripping you today, huh?" We both laughed quietly.

Campbell pulled himself up so he was leaning against the wall. His face slowly started moving towards mine. I could feel his warm breath through my nostrils. My heart was fluttering. Oh sweet baby Jesus, Maya.

He closed his eyes slowly. His hand lingered on my hip while his other one went to my cheek. Slowly, our lips touched. I closed my eyes and leaned closer to him. A thousand things running through my mind. Was this actually happening? I was kissing Campbell Saunders?

His finger traced my cheekbones. I could feel something warm and almost wet moving with them. I pulled our lips apart and put my hand to my cheek. When I pulled it back I saw blood.

Campbell still had his eyes closed. He leaned back against the wall.

"Cam." I whispered, staring at the blood.

"Maya," He started. "I'm so sorry, I had a bit to drink downstairs and-"

"Cam, you're head." I said again.

Campbell's eyes opened with confusion. I lifted my hand so he could see. When he put his hand back to his head there was more blood on his fingers.

Campbell's Point of View

Maya slowly pulled away. Oh no. Look what you did Campbell! Look! I kept my eyes closed as I leaned back against the wall. Your so stupid.

"Cam." She whispered. This is going to make things awkward.

"Maya," I began. "I'm so sorry, I had a bit to drink downstairs and-"

"Cam, you're head." She interrupted.

I opened my eyes and looked to Maya. She had blood on her cheek and on her fingers. She was staring at my head with shock. I lifted my hand to the bump. I could feel the small gush of blood.

Maya stood to her feet and grabbed a face cloth. She turned on the sink and wet it.

"Sit on the edge of the tub." She said, helping me to my feet and sit on the bathtub.

Maya gently pressed the cloth to my cut. It stung a little. I winced under her touch. Maya pulled it away quickly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "You need to put pressure on it though."

I nodded slowly and shut my eyes. Maya put the cloth back on my cut and pressed a little pressure at a time.

"It's not that bad really." She whispered, pulling the cloth away for a moment. "It's hardly bleeding anymore."

When I opened my eyes, Maya was kneeling in between my legs. Her eyes focused on the top of my head. She was breathing calmly through her nose.

"You're pretty good at this." I whispered.

Maya looked into my eyes, smiling weakly. There was a faint blush running to the surface of her cheek. There was still a streak of red from my blood.

I grabbed my hand holding the cloth and stood up. I went over to the sink and washed it. Maya got to her feet and came to stand next to me. I squeezed out the water and turned to her. Slowly I brought the cloth to her cheek and grubbed off the blood.

"I'm sorry." I said, as I stroked her cheek.

"F-for what?" She blinked.

"For this." I smiled.

Maya's Point of View

"I'm sorry." Campbell said as he got the rest of the blood from my cheek.

"F-for what?"

"For this." He said.

Campbell tossed the cloth into the sink and grabbed my hands. He pulled our bodies together and put my arms on his hips. He put his hands on either side of my face. Our foreheads touched as he stared into my eyes.

He cocked his head to the side and leaned his lips against mine. I could feel both of our hearts racing as our chests pressed against each other. My head started to ache, everything felt like it was spinning. Everything felt warm.

Cam pulled away and opened his eyes slowly.

"Don't be sorry." I whispered, smiling.

* * *

**So, what did everyone think about that? ;) I really want to take my time on the next chapter & make it 2X better. So I'll try for Friday, but it may not be until Saturday. Sorry for the inconvinence but reality gets in the way. Anyways, thanks a 100000X for being so supportive with all the reviews, follows, etc. You all are amazing! Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally I have managed to get chapter four complete! I can promise you that there is lots of Maybell ;) Anyways, all your reviews have been awesome and this response has been so amazing so thank you to all my readers! Anyways, hope you all like it! *Sorry for any mistakes, I'm rushing to put this up and haven't read over it too well. **

* * *

Maya's Point of View

"We kissed!" I squealed.

"No way!" Tori said, grabbing my hands and jumping up and down. "I can't believe it! Maya Matlin's first kiss with _Campbell Saunders_!"

"I know." I said, falling back onto my bed. "It was ... amazing."

"Well yeah, it was Campbell Saunders."

I rolled my eyes and stared at my ceiling. All I could smell was Campbell and feel his lips pressing against mine. It felt like it was from a dream.

"I have to go, my mom's outside." Tori said, grabbing her jacket. "Text me when you get home from your _date_."

"It's not even a date Tor." I said, getting to my feet.

"Whatever." She said, smiling. "Text me when you are no longer with Lover Boy. Later."

I heard Tori walk down the stairs and say goodbye to my mom. When I heard the front door close I sighed. I was going to be meeting with Campbell to do our french project in less than an hour. I had made Tori come over to tell her the news in person. She leaped at the chance to hear gossip.

"Knock, knock." Katie said, standing in my doorway.

"Hey." I said, sitting up.

"So, what's this about your first kiss?" I could feel my cheeks going red. "I wont tell mom or dad, who was it with?"

Katie joined me on my bed and sat across from me.

"So?" She asked.

"Well," I started. "Last night I went to the basketball teams victory party and this boy and I went to the washroom because it was really loud. We ended up being stuck in there for about 20 minutes and he kissed me. Twice."

"You got locked in a bathroom?" Katie laughed. "How'd you get out?"

"Tori finally answered her phone and her and Zig pushed it in." I shrugged.

"So, who was the guy?" I blushed as I stared at my sheets.

"Campbell Saunders." I said, just above a whisper.

"As in, hockey Saunders?" Katie asked, her facial expression unreadable.

"Yeah." I nodded. Katie shook her head as she got to her feet.

"No Maya." She said. "Hockey guys are bad news! All they do is hook up girls and then drop them. Their minds are too full of hockey to even concentrate enough on a girls feelings."

"Cam isn't like that."

"No?" Katie said, crossing her arms. "He isn't the best player on the team? He doesn't go to all the parties with the team? He doesn't hook up with girls like everyone else on the team?"

"No!"

"Yes, he is Maya." Katie pressed. "They are all the same and I'm not going to let you get hurt like that."

"So, what?" I said, getting to my feet. "I'm not allowed to be with Campbell because _you_ said so?" Katie just stood with her arms crossed. "Whatever, Katie."

I grabbed my bag from my bed and walked past her. I could hear her running after me.

"Maya, stop!" I turned at the top of the stairs to face her.

"You know what?" I screamed. "Just because your life is spiralling to hell doesn't mean you get to bring mine down with you!"

I ran down the stairs and out the door as fast as I could. I couldn't be around this right now. I needed to be away from everyone.

Campbell's Point of View

"Is she nice? Pretty? Tall? Short?"

"Yes, yes, and short." I said.

My mom laughed softly into the other line.

"Awh Cam, you're all grown up." She said.

"I'm still your little boy, mom." I said into the phone. "I should probably go though, I'm meeting her to do a project."

"Okay baby, I love you so much!" She said, making kissing noises into the speaker. "Tell Maya I say hi, okay?"

"I will." I smiled. "I love you too."

I hung up the phone and pulled my grey sweater over my head.

Maybe telling mom about Maya wasn't the smartest thing to do. I mean, it wasn't like we were dating, or that I had even asked her on a date. Would she even say yes? I guess she did kiss me back, but she could have just been being polite. Ugh, why were girls so complicated?

I looked at my phone. I was meeting Maya in 20 minutes. I was home alone and had to walk to The Dot. I picked up my bag with my binder inside and made my way out the door. I cut through the park and a few catwalks until I was just around the corner. Maya would be there in about 5 minutes.

Walking inside I went to order two hot chocolates. Everyone liked hot chocolate in Canada, didn't they? After I paid I went to go find a seat. The far corner looked to be the quietest. I sat down and checked my phone. Two more minutes.

Maybe I'll look smart by opening my binder. Make it look like I understand some of the stuff were going to be talking about.

"Hey Cam." I looked up and saw Maya smiling down at me.

"Maya!" I said, flipping open my binder quickly. "Wha- hi."

"Hi." She laughed. She sat down across from me and crossed her arms on the table. "I left my house in a rush and was halfway here when I realized, do you mind if we just use yours?"

"No, it's fine." I said. Shit. When was the last time I actually wrote down a full note in class? I wasn't french, how did they expect me to understand it?

"What's that?" Maya said, reaching over the table.

I looked down at my binder and saw the sheet of paper Maya was about to take. I had drawn it last week. We were given a small booklet to complete for the class time. I couldn't focus. Everytime I looked up though, my eyes found Maya. It was the one thing I could focus on. So, I started to draw her. I should have thrown it out!

Quickly, I went to move her hand. "It's n-nothing." I said, pushing it away. As my arm swept across the table, the hot chocolates spilled.

They went all over my binder and down the table to my pants. I jumped up feeling the boiling drink burn through my pants.

"Oh!" Maya said, getting up from her seat. She walked over to the counter and grabbed napkins. "Uh..."

Maya stood in front of me holding them. Clearly she wasn't sure if she should start to wipe it off for me or just hand them to me. I took them from her and washed them off as best I could. It wasn't as hot anymore.

"Are you okay?" She asked, still standing in front of me.

"Y-yeah." I said. I tossed the napkins into the garbage beside me. "It just looks like I shit my pants the opposite way."

Maya raised her eyebrow and laughed.

"Uh, yeah." I said, sitting back down. Maya did the same and started to wipe the table. I grabbed my binder and lifted it so she could get underneath. When she walked to throw away the napkins I ripped the drawing out and stuffed it in my sweater pocket.

"You sure your alright?" Maya asked again. I nodded.

"A little hot chocolate never hurt anyone."

Just your reputation and you're drawing. No big deal though.

Maya's Point of View

We had been working on the assignment for more than three hours. In all fairness, I was avoiding home. I was avoiding Katie and her criticism. She didn't know Cam like I did. She was still upset because her ex boyfriend left her for his ex. That wasn't my problem, it was hers.

"Wow," Campbell said, rubbing his temples. "This is a lot of work."

"At least we got most of it done." I exclaimed. Cam nodded.

I started to look around the small café. There wasn't very many people here, but it looked like it was about to start raining outside so everyone was probably indoors. I looked back to Cam who was focusing on his paper. A little too much.

"Do you need help with something?" I asked him. Campbell looked up from his paper and smiled.

"No it's fine. I can get google translator to help at home." His face twisted. "Or I guess at ... "

"You miss home, huh?" I said.

Campbell's eyes dropped back to the paper. He seemed like he was trying to keep a memory with him in the moment. He looked sad. Good job Maya. Good job.

"Do you wanna take a break?" I asked.

"Yes." He smiled. "A million times yes."

We packed up our project and put it into Cam's bag. As we left to go outside there was a huge gust of wind.

"Woah." Campbell said, holding his hand in front of his eyes to block from the blowing dirt. "It is windy out here."

My hair was flying in every direction. I couldn't see which way was which. If I moved one piece of hair from my eyes, another would gladly take its place.

"Common." Campbell said, grabbing my hand.

We crossed the street and walked towards an alley. Once we got in between the two brick buildings, the wind dropped completely. Cam let go of my hand as I tried fixing my hair.

"Here," He said. "Let me help."

Campbell's fingers wound through my hair, pulling it away from my eyes. He looked into my eyes and smiled. His features this close made him look like a kid. I could almost picture him three years old and trying to hold a hockey stick in his left hand.

I could feel my lips curve into a smile as I stepped closer to him. The alley wasn't very big and my two steps pushed Campbell's back to the wall. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

Campbell pulled his arms around my waist and pressed our bodies together.

Our kiss was slow and long-lasting. His lips started to move slowly, his lips just parting. I mimic his lips and then I could feel his warm breath in my mouth. My head started spinning.

"Wh-" Campbell said, pulling our lips apart. He looked up to the grey sky.

I felt a trickle of water fall on my arm and another on the top of my head.

The rain started almost instantly. Campbell grabbed my hand in his as we started to run up the alley. We ran across the street and under the park slide. We both started to laugh as we ducked for cover.

"I have never seen it come down that fast before." I laughed.

I turned to Cam and saw he had removed his backpack and was taking off his sweater. Underneath he was wearing a navy blue long sleeve with an American Eagle logo on it.

"Here." He said, handing it to me. "You must be freezing."

I took it from him. I was only wearing a short-sleeved shirt and with the rain, it did get pretty cold. I threw it over my head and looked over to Campbell who was just staring at me.

"Are you still cold?" He asked.

I thought about this for a moment. I had seen enough movies to know what would happen with either answer. So, clearly, my answer was obvious.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Come over here." He said, opening my arms for me to walk into.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I snuggled my head in his neck and kept my arms in between our chests. He leaned his cheek against my head as we stood and listened to the pounding rain.

Campbell's Point of View

I held her hand as we walked from the park. The rain had stopped for about ten minutes and seemed safe enough to walk. Maya's hand was warm. Really warm. She didn't even feel cool to me when I had hugged her, but maybe that was just me.

"So, the guys actually call you that?" She asked in disbelief. "I thought they were suppose to be like you're second family?"

"Well I'm the rookie in their eyes." I shrugged. "I'm the easiest to pick on for them."

Maya shook her head and stared forward. "They don't sound like much of a family to me."

"You mean you and your sister have never got into a fight?" I questioned.

Maya seemed to squirm with this. She seemed like she was thinking about something else. She looked as though we were back in Ms. Loche's classroom writing down a note, her nose sticking into the air as she scribbled down every word written.

"Family shouldn't fight to the point where someone no longer feels loved." She finally replied. "You shouldn't feel like you need to be who they want you to be either."

I looked over at Maya, her eyes staring into mine.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said, her voice immobile.

"I don't like Degrassi." I whispered. "At least, until I met you."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Maya smiled. "I don't like hockey."

"Me neither." I said.

We stopped and turned in front of each other.

"This is me." Maya whispered, motioning to the house behind us.

"I guess it is." I smiled.

I leaned down and kissed Maya's cheek. She was more red than a tomato when I pulled back. She started taking off my sweater. I stopped her and held her hand in mine.

"Keep it." I said. "I don't need it for the walk home."

Maya nodded and stared into my eyes. I knew that her parents could be looking out the window at any time, but I didn't care.

I slowly bent down to lock our lips together one last time.

* * *

**Taadaaaa! What's everyone think so far? ;) Anyways, I'm currently wrapping up another story so I can focus more on my recent ones, I'll try to update for the next few days! Thanks a ton! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, so sorry for the wait, I've been trying to update & finish some other stories. Everyone has been soo amazing with the support, it means so much! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Five

Maya's Point of View

I closed the door behind me and let out a long sigh. I touched my fingers to my lips and still felt the coolness of Cam's. It was so surreal. Every thing about today was perfect, minus the fact he spilt a hot drink on his pants and how we almost got blown away and we were got in the rain. But all that aside, it was picture perfect.

I hugged myself, remember I was wearing Campbell's hoodie. I smiled and walked upstairs into my room. As I jumped onto my bed, I felt something in the pocket of his sweater. Rolling onto my back my fingers grabbed a piece of paper. It was all scrunched up. Slowly smoothing it I felt my breath catch it my throat when I realized what the pencil marks were.

It was a picture of a girl. A picture of _me_.

She was staring down at a piece of paper, writing something. It was mostly her back, but you could just see the side of her face. The detail was phenomenal. Every strand of hair was carefully drawn and lightly smudged. The glasses had the detail just the frame. It was amazing.

Was this what Campbell had tried to stop me from seeing? He must have pulled it from his binder and stuffed it into his sweater, not thinking about when he gave me his sweater to keep warm.

One thing was for sure though, if Campbell didn't make it to the NHL, he would have no problem finding a job becoming an artist.

I walked across my room to my bulletin board and stuck a pushpin through the paper.

Campbell's Point of View

Why are you so stupid, Cam? You put it in the pocket of your sweater so she wouldn't see it. You basically just gave it to her and said _'Hey, I have a huge crush on you and I'm a creep who likes drawing you from a distance.'_ That would go over nicely for the police statement.

I fell onto my bed and looked at the ceiling. Was I the only person who looked for patterns in the popcorn texture? Probably. I rolled onto my side and felt an uncomfortable wetness. Oh right, you also ruined a pair of pants to keep her from seeing the stupid damn picture.

After changing into pajamas I crawled under the comforters and stared at my ceiling in the dark. This was so annoying. You are so annoying, Campbell. I rolled onto my side and felt a tear drip onto my pillow case. If my mom was here, she would have known what to say to make this better. She knew the answer to everything.

I missed her more than anything.

_XXX_

There was only ever one good thing about Mondays, I got to see Maya. We didn't have any classes until second period, but maybe I would be able to ask her to go for lunch? Yeah, so that way you're not standing in front of the mirror by yourself and tripping her. Nice Cam, nice.

As I walked through the doors of Degrassi I was about to walk over to Maya's locker and wait for her. That was until the older players on the hockey team decided it'd be fun to give me a nuggie. I hated being the rookie. Especially when they did things like this. I could feel the top of my head burning. It was either Luke or Owen. They were the only two I could think of who would emit this much force on someone's head.

When they finally let go of my neck, I could feel my hair sticking up from every direction. Lovely, Maya's going to think your one of those people who think bed head is a style.

"What's up Rookie?" Owen said, pulling his hockey bag over his shoulder. "You ready for practice tonight?"

"Uh, yeah." I said, rubbing the top of my head.

"Good, Coach said we'd finally get to work on that new play. See you at practice man." As he walked by me he punched my shoulder. I nodded my head and walked away quickly. That was going to leave a nice bruise.

I found my way to my locker and stuffed my hockey back in. If I hurried I'd maybe be able to catch Maya just before-

_"Can everyone in Ms. Penny's grade 9 math class, first period, please report to the computer lab immediately. Ms. Penny's grade 9 math class, first period. Please go to the computer lab immediately."_

Well, there goes my plans. Maya was in that class. I guess if I ran to second period I might be able to just catch her and ask her to go for lunch. Wait.. what if she has plans already? Okay, ask her to have lunch... tomorrow? Yeah. Okay Cam, you have this. Lunch with Maya tomorrow. Just ask.

The bell went and I realized I was still standing with my locker open. I quickly grabbed my books and went to first period. I took out a sheet of paper and began writing down different ways I could ask her. Wow, that's pathetic Cam.

_Hey Maya! What are you doing for lunch tomorrow? Nothing?! Oh, maybe you'd want to go grab something? _

_Maya, hey, I had fun on the weekend, that kiss was ... wow_

This was hopeless.

Maya's Point of View

"Maya Matlin!" Called Tori as I walked into second period. She was waving for me to come sit with her. I looked around for Campbell, but he wasn't here yet. I took the empty seat next to Tori which she had thrown her bag on. We had a supply today.

"Hey." I said, sitting down.

"Don't 'hey' me." Tori said, turning in her chair to me. "Tell me everything! Did you guys talk yesterday? Did he ask you out? Oh em gee please tell me you guys are going to go on a date, maybe we can double!"

I rolled my eyes and opened my binder. Tori got way too excited over any form of gossip.

"Slow down there." I laughed. "Nothing ... happened."

"Why are you saying that like something did happen, Maya Matlin?" She eyed me like prey, waiting for me to surrender.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked towards the door. Campbell was just walking in as he looked around the room. Our eyes met and I smiled. Cam didn't return a gesture or even a smile, he just sat in the open desk at the front of the class.

He pulled out his books and put his head phones in, staring blankly at the board. Tori looked over at him and then back to me. She raised her eyebrows and asked me silently what was wrong. I just shrugged my shoulders and placed my chin on my folded hands on top of the desk.

Why didn't Campbell come sit beside us? Or in front of us or even behind us! I thought things went well on Saturday. Maybe I was wrong...

_XXX_

"I don't know if I did something wrong! Everything was fine the other day and now all of a sudden it's ... I don't even know what it is!"

Tori and Tristan both gave me a sympathetic look.

"Maybe your just overreacting?" Tristan offered.

"No no, I saw the look her gave her and trust me he looked like he was ..." Tori slowly stopped talking and looked over at me again. "Maybe something happened at home?"

I shook my head and pushed away from the table.

"Where are you going?" They both asked.

"To find Campbell."

_XXX_

"Maya!" I turned to see Katie coming towards me. "I think mom mixed up our lunches. She knows I hate must-" She stepped back half a step and looked at me. "You looked pissed."

I rolled my eyes and opened my bag, pulling out my sandwich. I tossed it at her and started to walk away. Whatever was wrong with Campbell, he had to know that he could talk to me. About anything.

"Maya, would you wait a second." Katie said, turning me to face her. "Now tell me, what's wrong?"

"It's ..." I sighed and dropped my head. "Campbell."

Katie threw her hands in the air and shot me a look of disgust.

"How many times do I have to tell you they're _no good_! See what I mean? But hey, since you guys aren't talking anymore I guess I can tell you."

"Tell me ... what?" I hesitated. Katie sighed and fixed the collar on my shirt.

"Campbell has a girlfriend." She said quietly. "I heard the hockey team talking about how he was hooking up with some girl. It's going around the school. He probably heard the rumor and stopped talking to you. I'd be ashamed if I were him too."

I could feel my blood rising to my skin. Campbell had hooked up with someone else? I thought he liked _me?_ I could feel my skin burning with anger. Anger I was feeling towards him, towards that _girl_ he was hooking up with, and towards myself. It's my fault I allowed myself to get so close to him without even knowing him. We had only talked a couple of times before and I had let him kiss me. More than once!

"I'm just happy it was me who told you." Katie said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I have to go, see you at home."

Katie bounced down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

I couldn't believe this was happening. He had drawn a picture of me for Godsakes! Maybe he was just bored in class... Be honest with yourself Maya, how many guys have liked you before this? Exactly.

By the time the bell had rung everyone was already in their groups. Campbell sat in the back corner, as usual, and had his earphones in. I sighed and went up to him. All you need is to finish the project, then you're done. Done with Campbell. He didn't look up or even budge as I stood in front of him.

I pulled out his left earphone and stared angrily at him.

"Let's just get this over and done with, okay?"

Campbell nodded. He looked... sad and angry. Well he should be sad, but why was he angry? I should be the only angry one here.

"Sounds good to me." He growled.

* * *

**Don't hate me! It's Degrassi, there's always drama! Just trust me with this! :) Let me know what you all thought! Thanks! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long! I had writer's block and I was really busy lately. Summer school is almost finished, so I'll be able to update a lot more! Right now, if you could just bare with me? Thanks :)**

* * *

Chapter Six

Maya's Point of View

"What was happening there?" Tori asked, coming up to me when the bell rang.

Campbell and I had hardly talked all class. He listen to his music and wrote up a good copy of some of our research while I tried my hardest not to think of the other girl he was seeing. On the good note of things, our project was getting down faster since we weren't so caught up in talking and getting to know each other. That's one thing I had never bothered to ask.

_Hey Cam, do you have a girlfriend?_

Well, no I clearly know the answer to this.

"Can you believe him!" I said as he walked out of the classroom, not even bothering to help me gather up the information sheets we had worked on. "He just UGH!"

"Woah." Tori said. "What happened to your honeymoon weekend together?"

I shook my head and stuffed all the loose sheets in my bag. I could hear them ripping and I could honestly care less. I was so sick of everything right now. How could he have done this to me?

"Yeah." I spat. "A honeymoon weekend away from his _girlfriend_."

Tori eyes me suspiciously. She clearly didn't understand what I was talking about.

"He has a girlfriend, Tor." I said, my voice cracking. Tori's jaw dropped to the floor.

"No way!" She said. "I thought you... My God Maya, I'm so sorry!"

Tori wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. I didn't want to break down here. If Campbell saw this he'd just see how easily he could hurt me with his actions. Maybe I was just a dare. A joke for the hockey team to laugh at.

"You know what," Tori said. "I'm going to find that boy and knock some sense into his hockey crazed mind."

Tori stalked off to the door. I run up to catch her arm.

"Tori stop!" I shouted. "I'm going to talk to him later. Right now, I just want nothing to do with him."

Tori rubbed my arm nodded.

"You don't need him anyways. He's just another jock, they're never any good to have around. Whoever that whore is that he's seeing, she will never have anything on you."

"Thanks." I said, forcing a smile.

Tori was wrong though. She did have something on me. She had Campbell.

Campbell's Point of View

I couldn't even look at Maya. She sat across from me and never even glanced in my direction. I turned up my music louder. I couldn't help but remember all of our conversations in this moment. My music wasn't helping me block them out. It wouldn't even block out the thoughts of kissing her and my hands on her waist... No. Stop Campbell. Your not allowed to think of her like that anymore. You remember what Dallas had told you. She's just a liar.

_"Why are you so late?" Dallas had asked me when I walked in late on Sunday morning's practice. _

_"I was... up late last night." I shrugged._

_"Late enough to not wake up on time for hockey?" He raised his eyebrow. "What's gotten in to you lately?"_

_"I had to do a project with Maya yesterday..." _

_"Maya Matlin?" I nodded slowly. _

_"What did her boyfriend have to say about that?" _

_"What? Maya doesn't have a .. boyfriend." _

_"That's not what I heard." Dallas said, standing to his feet. "You dodged a bullet kid, her sister is just as worse."_

I turned up my music louder. The memories still weren't fading away. I could feel a knot forming in my stomach as I tried to write as fast as I could. I needed to get out of here. Get away from Maya and all the silence and lies between us. Not once had I even thought to ask her if she had a boyfriend. Clearly that was something I should have done before kissing her.

I looked up at the clock. The bell would ring any second. I got to my feet and pulled my bag over my shoulder. I rushed away from Maya and headed for the door just as the bell rang. I ran down the hallway and went into the boys washroom. I stood in a stall and leaned my back against the door.

Maya had lied to me. You can't show her that she hurt you, Campbell. Your suppose to be a man, your suppose to be the strong one here, not her. She will not hurt you like that.

I waited for a few minutes. A couple of people shuffled in and out. Finally, when the bell rang, I went to the sink and wet my face. I dried it with paper towel and looked at my reflection. I looked broken. Like I was a glass sculpture which had been thrown into a wall. My heart was feeling the same way about now.

Not once had Maya ever told me that she liked me. Not once. She never came up and said _hi Cam, I like you._ She played me from the beginning.

Look at the plus side, Campbell. You were going to be out of high school in two years. In two years you'll be playing for the NHL and Maya will have to turn on the tv and see me and how happy I am. Just focus on hockey like you came here to do. No girls.

Especially no Maya.

Maya's Point of View

"I still can't believe that jerk."

"I can't believe it either." I whispered.

It had been a week since I had found out about Campbell's girlfriend. I hadn't seen her around school, so I was guessing she went somewhere else. Maybe she was from back home? It had been awkward working on our project together. Campbell only came to class to listen to his music and not bother looking at me. We were the first ones finished and presentations would be later this week.

Over the weekend Tori and I had a girls' night. We had bought a gallon of chocolate ice cream, pop, chips, and watched sad movies the entire day and night. I always thought it was a joke or more of something people on movies did, but the chocolate really does help a broken heart. Now I just had to go to the gym five times a week to lose the five pounds I gained.

Tori and I were sitting at The Dot for lunch. Tristan was supposed to be meeting us soon. I haven't even told him about Campbell yet, maybe he'd have better advice then getting fat.

"There he is!" Tori said as Tristan walked through the doors.

"Hey laddies," Tristan smiled, sitting across from me. "So, what's the 911?"

"Well, Maya and Campbell are no longer seeing each other." Tori said, looking over at me to continue. Tristan held his hands to his mouth and gasped.

"Oh Maya, what happened? You were on cloud 9!"

"Well," I said, staring down at my hands. "I'm sure him and his _girlfriend_ are too."

"Oh. My. God." Tristan looked over at Tori who was nodding her head. "How did you find out?"

"Katie told me." I whispered.

I hated this. Whenever something happens in high school, it seems you have to repeat it constantly to everyone. I loved Tristan so it wasn't like I was mad at him for wanting to help me out, but it just hurt to still talk about it. Campbell and I were sitting in the corner a week ago, laughing and having fun.

"How did she find out?" Tristan asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Someone on the hockey team." I shrugged.

Tristan looked over at Tori and then back to me. He leaned back and tapped his finger to his lips, deep in thought.

"What?" Tori asked. Tristan shrugged and then leaned back over the table.

"Have you seen her?" I shook my head and looked at Tori. She shook hers too. "I just think it's kind of funny that someone on the hockey team told your sister. I thought she hated the Ice Hounds?"

"She could have overheard them talking." Tori suggested. I shook my head and held up my hand towards her.

"Katie _hates _them." I said. "Like really hates them. If she saw one of them walking down the hall, she'd take the long way."

Tristan's eyes grew big. "My point exactly! How would Katie have found this out?"

I sat back in my chair and bit my lip. Did Katie lie to me? If so, why would she hurt me like that?

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Is Katie lying to Maya? Was Dallas lying to Campbell? I don't know ;) Tell me your thoughts and I'll try to update for the weekend, but if not I may not get the chance until Tuesday. Sorry about that, but exams are soon then I'll be fini! Okay, thanks so much! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it has been forever since I've updated and I'm sorry! I had a huge writer's block and wasn't really sure how to write this chapter. However, I really hope you all still continue to read! Your reviews as always have been amazing, so thanks and I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Campbell's Point of View

"You look older every time I see you!" My mom said, tearing up on the other side of the computer screen.

"Well, I'm still the same me." I laughed. "Don't cry though, I get to come home in soon for Christmas."

"Cam, that's still months away." She said, using a kleenex to dry her face. "So baby, what's been happening?"

"Happening with what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"With your little girlfriend.. Maya I think you said her name was?"

Maya. That was the last thing I wanted to talk about. What happened between Maya and I didn't matter anymore. It had been almost two and a half weeks since I had learned about her boyfriend. I stopped at nothing to keep myself from seeing her with him at school. I knew if I saw them together, I'd probably break down. I thought it would be best if I kept my distance from her. Clearly she thought the same because she never tried talking to me after we finished our presentation.

_XXX_

_"Okay, everyone go sit with their group and no talking while presentations are happening. Maya, why don't you and Campbell get ready and you'll go first?"_

_I put my ear phones in and didn't even bother to push play. Everyone jumped from their seats and went to gather in their groups, laughing and talking about everything but our projects. Maya slowly gather her things and talked to Tori before making her way to my desk in the back corner. _

_"Hey." Maya said shyly. I stared down at my iPod and pretended to be focusing on a song. "Cam, can we talk?" _

_I waited a few seconds until Maya sighed and dropped all her books on my desk. I jumped and my ear phone fell from my left ear. I looked up at Maya who had crossed her arms over her chest._

_"Campbell." She said. "We really need to talk. I don't know what Katie said but-"_

_"But nothing." I spat out. "I hope you and your 'boyfriend' are happy as can be because I know I'm happy."_

_"What?" Maya asked in disbelief, shaking her head. "I don't have a -"_

_"Can we just get this over and done with?" I said, getting to my feet and grabbing our papers. _

_I left Maya at the desk while I walked to the front of the classroom. My heart was aching. I was so rude to Maya. Then again, she was being rude to me by leading me on and actually kissing me while she was out on dates with another guy. I shouldn't be feeling sorry for her. _

_It didn't help that I still did though._

_XXX_

"Cam?" My mom asked, looking into the webcam.

"We got an A on our project." I said, snapping out of my daze. "Mom, I'm really tired though. I'm going to get some sleep, I have a game tomorrow."

"Okay Sweetie, I love you so much!" She said, kissing the webcam. I smiled and blew her a kiss, shutting my laptop down.

I laid down in my bed and stared at my ceiling. It didn't matter how hard I tried to keep her from my mind. Maya's voice, her scent, her everything was always there.

Maya's Point of View

"I honestly just don't understand Tor." I wined. "Campbell said I had a boyfriend, what other lies are going around this school?"

"Have you tried talking to him since the presentation?" Tori asked.

I shook my head and closed my locker. "He wont even look at me."

Tori put her hands on either side of my arms. She looked fiercely into my eyes. "Then make him look, Maya. You like him and if Tristan was right about Katie, then you need to _show_ him if he isn't going to listen to you."

"How's that going to work?" I sighed. "He avoids me at all costs."

Tori smiled wickedly and walked past me. "I have a plan."

Oh no.

_XXX_

"Are you insane?!"

"Maya, it's worth a shot!"

"No, no no no."

"Just try. That's all I'm saying."

"Katie would kill me." I said, shaking my head.

Tori's brilliant idea was basically me snooping around Katie's room and car. I knew if I even tried to find something I would get caught. Katie wasn't stupid. She knew everything and she was everywhere at every time.

"Maya, it may be the only way to talk to Campbell. To _show_ Campbell." Tori said.

"What am I even suppose to go looking for?" I asked, lowering my voice.

"I don't know. A diary? Her laptop? Maybe even her phone?" Tori shrugged.

"Her phone?" I asked in disbelief. "Katie always has her phone, it's actually her life."

"So, get the phone!" Tori said. "If she has something important, it would probably be on there, right?"

I nodded and looked to the front of the class. How was I going to do this? Break into my own sister's phone just to see if she truly is making my life hell? It wasn't going to be easy to prove anything against Katie.

_XXX_

"Maya, don't worry!" Tori said. "Katie has second lunch and Tristan just texted me and said she's in class. Just go!"

I took a deep breath and put the opened the car door. I had stolen Katie's car keys from her earlier this morning. I slowly opened the door and looked to Tori who nodded encouragingly. I took a deep breath and sat in the driver's seat. If I were Katie, where would I put my phone.

I opened the arm rest and saw all her CDs and cords to charge her iPod and phone. I looked in the cup holders and for anything on the dashboard. I opened the glove compartment and stared in shock. It was Katie's phone.

"Maya!" Tori hissed. I quickly grabbed her phone and closed the compartment. I jumped out of the car and closed the door. I ran up to Tori and grabbed her arm, dragging her away with me.

We ran to the side of the school. We stopped to catch our breaths and then I held up the phone. Tori's face lit up and she smiled.

"Moment of truth?" She asked as I turned it on. I nodded slowly.

"Moment of truth."

Campbell's Point of View

I sank into my chair just as the bell rang. I looked over to Maya's chair, it was empty. Maybe she was sick? Maya never skipped class. Maybe she was too busy making out with her boyfriend in the hallway. I was tempted to just skip class early, I didn't want to be here.

Just as Ms. Loche began to speak Maya and Toru ran into the class, both out of breath. They quickly retreated to their seat. Maya shot a glance in my direction as she sat down. I looked back to Ms. Loche and tried not to focus on her.

"Now that the rest of the class has joined us," Ms. Loche said. "You will be given another project. The last one was not as well done as I had hoped but for those who did do poorly can make up for it on this one."

I couldn't help but look over to Maya. She was whispering to Tori about something.

"You will have the same partners and exactly one week to finish. You will get class time and I have booked half of the library for your research. Everyone grab a sheet and get into your groups."

Everyone began moving around the room. Everyone but me. I couldn't find it in me to walk over to Maya. It didn't even seem like she had heard a thing Ms. Loche had said, she was too busy talking to Tori. Probably talking about how wonderful her boyfriend is and how her and Tori and Zig are going to go on a double date this weekend. Oh the joy.

I rolled my eyes to myself and put in my earphones. Only half of the class got to go to the library today and the other half would go tomorrow. Maya and I were suppose to stay here for today. Tori and her group were leaving for the library.

"Hi." Maya said softly, standing in front of me. I nodded to her and then looked down at my hands, feeling uncomfortable. Maya placed the sheets on my desk and pulled up a chair.

"Can we just put everything behind us?" Maya finally asked. I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. I was just supposed to forget that she led me on? That she made me fall head over heels for her when she wasn't mine to fall for? How was I suppose to put that behind us?

"So, that's all?" I asked. "Not even bothering to explain why you didn't tell me? I'm a big boy Maya, I could have handled it."

"Cam you really don't understand what's happening right now."

"Well, I have time." I said. "Humor me."

"I-I can't explain it just yet." Maya whispered, not meeting my eyes.

"Whatever." I said, shaking my head. "Let's just focus on our assignment."

Maya's Point of View

"Why wouldn't you tell Campbell that it was all Katie?" Tori asked.

"What if I'm wrong?" I asked. "Katie is my sister, Tori. I haven't even looked through everything on the phone. Only her email and that gave us nothing."

"You haven't checked her text messages?"

"Her text messages?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Tori nodded.

"Yeah, what if she told someone?"

"I guess it's time to find out, huh?"

Tori came to sit beside me as we turned on Katie's phone. I went onto her messages and scrolled through her conversation with Marisol. They only talked about Jake's birthday coming up and what to do for it.

I clicked on her messages with Jake. They only talked about the garden and how much the liked each other. I scrolled through the rest of her text messages and found a blocked number.

I looked over at Tori who raised her eyebrow. I opened the conversation and was in utter shock as I read through it. Katie was talking about me and Campbell. Who ever she was talking to seemed to know a lot about Campbell. They knew his schedule, all his hockey practices and games. Everything.

Katie was talking about how we were working on our project together and we were meeting at The Dot. I shook my head in disbelief. Whoever Katie was talking to, they were making a plan. A plan to keep Campbell and I apart.

Just as I was about to look over to Tori, the phone vibrated in my hand. It was a message from the blocked number. Tori and I looked at each other. She nodded slowly as I opened the new message.

_we need to talk meet me the Dot after school_

"I guess were going to The Dot after school." Tori said.

"I guess we are." I nodded.

* * *

**Sorry for any errors, I wanted to post this as soon as I could! I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up sooner, but please be patient! **

**Anyways, who do you think the blocked number is? Let me know your thoughts! I love to hear from everyone! :)**


End file.
